Cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is a widely used technique for detecting errors in digital data, and is suitably used in data transmission, data storage and algorithms for the selection of processing cores in multi-core processor devices, for example. A CRC code typically is computed through binary polynomial division using a computational device that performs a calculation on a first part of the message and then provides the result from the initial calculation as feedback to itself for a subsequent calculation on a second part of the message.